Barbie Goes Raving
by Stikky n Teethflower
Summary: Barbie decides to go with the "in" crowd, and attend a rave. But when she meets Ken on the way there, things don't go as planned....


Disclaimer-- Barbie and Ken are not our property. Neither are Furbies or Spongebob.  
  
  
  
  
BARBIE GOES RAVING  
by Jenna (fizzled.org) and Jessica (fizzled.org/5xa)   
Individual sections are labeled with the author.  
Please review!  
  
  
  
  
  
*Jenna*  
One day, Barbie and Friends decided to get 'with it'. They decided to be   
cool and go to a rave.   
  
"Does my hair look OK??" asked Friends as she posed for Barbie.   
  
"Hmm... I think the plastic fish has to go." said Barbie.   
  
"Where's the fish? I can't find it in all the other plastic animals that   
are carlessly strewn in my hair" said Friends.   
  
"Oh- here it is" said Barbie, getting it out. "Great!"   
  
On the way to the car, Barbie tripped and sprained her ankle. "It's all the   
shoes!" she cried. She looked down at her nine inch heels. "Ugh- I'm   
not used to wearing such low heels."   
  
Friends had a lot of trouble stuffing her hair, containing an entire   
package of plastic animals, into the car, which they had painstakingly   
painted bright orange and sprayed the word "cool rave girls" on the trunk.   
  
Barbie's voice sounded a bit muffled when she said something-- must be all   
that hair. Hmmm maybe that's also why her legs were sticking out the window.   
It sounded a bit like "whaff thfat car wif all da shfiney lfights flolowing   
ufs?"   
  
Friends slammed on the brakes.   
  
  
  
*Jessica*  
"Oh hi Ken!" Barbie screeched as she got out of her car.   
  
"Hi Barbie, I heard you were going to a rave so I decided it inject you with   
speed!"   
  
"Gurgle gurgle" said Barbie as Ken jabbed the needle into her arm.   
  
"Hey Skipper! Wanna go for a riiiide? if you know what I mean"   
hollered Ken.   
  
"Okie dokie" said Skipper and they got in the car and... anyways...  
  
Barbie was now unconscious.   
  
"Oh just forget her" said Bobby Sue, "She knows we hate her."   
  
At that Barbie's "friends" drove off and left Barbie stranded in the middle   
of Russia durning the harsh winter.   
  
12 days later Barbie woke up. She was still stoned. Then she noticed   
something near her.   
  
"What is that?" she asked herself.   
  
She used her microscope like eyes to zoom in on it...   
  
  
*Jenna*  
"Hmmmmmmmmmmm" she said, and reached out to touch it. She felt a tingly   
sensation and when she looked at her arm, she saw a little face had grown on   
it. It looked at her and said "Baaaaah!"   
Barbie screamed and ran. She was a few miles away from the original spot   
when she realized that the thing was attached to her.   
  
Suddenly Barbie forgot about the face on her arm. She looked around. She   
noticed that it wasn't snowing any longer. In fact, there was a huge   
blizzard raging. It was negative eighty thousand degrees. Yet Barbie, ever   
so perfect, looked great. She even had a face on her arm and everyone wants   
one of those. In fact she stopped to admire her other face. It was bright   
purple and had icicles for boogers. It didn't have any eyes. "Baaah!" it   
said.   
  
Then Barbie realized what the face was.   
  
A FURBY!   
A furby. On her own arm. She collapsed in disbelief. Or maybe it was because   
she was anorexic. Or maybe because of the other nine heart, lung, and health   
conditions she suffered from. But she didn't care, because she looked great.   
And looking great was number one on her list. Even before oxygen. And   
furbies.   
  
  
*Jessica*  
Then Barbie woke up. She was in a strange white room. Then Billie Bonji, some guy that had found barbie, said "Hi I'm Billie Bonji, you were stoned baaad."   
  
"Oh thank god im not a furby" said Barbie.   
  
"Riiiight" said Billie.   
  
Then he said,"Barbie will you enlope with me?"   
  
"Uh" Barbie said as Billie injected her with some type of disease.   
  
Then barbie woke up.   
  
"Is that sponge Bob?" she asked herself.   
  
Then something kicked her in the face.   
  
  
*Jenna*  
Meanwhile, at the cool rave.   
  
"That loser Barbie wouldn't have survived this cool stuff" said Friends to Ken, as they were beat up by the moshers. "I'm glad she's not here."   
friends wondered why her guts were spilling everywhere. she wasn't injured, she was sure of that. "Hey is that my other hand sitting on the other side of the room?" she asked Ken. "Duhhh how is it possible for duhhh a hand to duuuuh be sitting". Ken was really stoned.   
  
  
The thing kicked Barbie in the face again. She opened her eyes to see a huge yellow sponge and a dorky looking squirrel in a space suit staring at her. The sponge was holding a net. "JELLYFISHING JELLYFISHING! IM GONNA GET YOU JELLYFISH!" it yelled. It smacked her face with the net again.   
  
  
*Jessica*  
"Wow its sponge Bob and some wired squirrel" said Barbie.   
  
"Can I have your autograph?" she asked.   
  
Then out of nowhere can a giant sock puppet named Montee. It scooped her out of the ocean and put her on land. It's a good thing to since the sponge named Bob was going to put her in the new secret recipe for the Krusty Krab hambuger thing.   
  
Then Montee took Barbie to the carnival. They rode on rides and ate cotton candy.   
  
But Barbie soon learned that Montee only knew one word... and that word was... "Ohhh" but Barbie had already fallen madly in love with Montee.  
  
Meanwhile at the rave... Ken and Friends were getting wiggly with it while Skipper was birthing Ken's first child in the back of his Love Mobile.   
  
Just then Barbie and Montee crashed through the roof....   
  
*Jenna*  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" everyone screamed. At the same moment the giant sponge had bursted into the room. "JELLYFISH!!!" it screamed. "SPONNNNNNNNGE!" everyone else screamed. "OOoooh" said Montee.   
  
Barbie was stoned again. She thought she was in a crazy rave where her friends were disemboweled and there was a giant hand next to her and a sponge was chasing her. Oh wait, she was. Hmm. I guess she wasn't stoned.   
  
Anyway, Montee suddenly scooped everyone up and threw them out. He closed the doors, locked them, and looked at Barbie. Suddenly he tore off the huge hand and standing before barbie was KEN'S BROTHER ALEX! She said "You are so beautiful to me" and he said "Can't you see?" and Barbie and Alex lived happily and happeningly ever after.   
  
As for Ken and Friends......   
  
  
*Jessica*  
Well Ken and friends had escaped the giant hand and such.   
  
Ken told Skipper that he never wanted to see her again. So Skipper joined a convent under the name Mother Asereht.   
  
Ken and Friends opened up a store called Ken and Friends love oven.. Friends had 34 of Ken's children before he left her for a 15 year old girl.   
  
Ken and his 15 year old wife then made a band and toured with some of the hardest cored punk rock bands in the world such as AFI, AC/DC, The Ataris, NOFX and such.   
  
Freinds married Billie Bonji, and had 6787348123 of his children. And they all lived happily ever after, except for Montee who died alone on the streets after Alex abandoned him.  
  
  
THE END.   
  



End file.
